Stargazing
by coolgamer
Summary: Hikari and The Wizard go on their date.


**Hi guys! So this is my first Harvest Moon fanfic ever. I'm doing this as an anniversary present to my boyfriend Alex (who reminds me of Wizard a lot). So happy anniversary (even though it's late).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon Animal Parade.**

**Summary: Hikari and the Wizard's date.**

**~Stargazing~**

I walked into the Wizard's house a little past noon like I do every day. I see him sitting at his desk reading a book as usual. His grey hair falls over his face as he concentrates on nothing but the book. I walk over to him and wait for him to acknowledge my presence. He looks up at me with his golden eyes as he closes the book.

"Is there anything I can do for you Hikari? Did you want to take a look in my crystal ball?" He asked as he stood up.

"No thank you. I wanted to give you this." I said as I pulled out the fugue mushroom I had found earlier that day.

"Oh. Well you seem quiet lucky in finding these mushrooms since you bring quite a few too me." The Wizard said as he took the mushroom.

"I was out getting lumber and stones as usual and I found it." I answered with a smile.

"Well thank you for the gift. I'm sure I'll find a good use for it." The wizard answered as he put the mushroom away.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry if I have bothered you." I said as I moved towards the door.

"You didn't bother me at all. It's nice to have company once in a while." The Wizard answered.

"Well I have to be going now." I said as I turned to leave.

I moved to the door and as I grabbed the handle I heard him call out my name.

"Hikari." He called.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Would you like to go see the ocean and the sky… together?" He asked with a slight blush.

I watched as he looked away slightly and ruffled his hair. He seemed to do that a lot when he became nervous or was happy I had noticed. He looked back at me with his eyes closed as he smiled.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

"Meet me at 16:00 at the church grounds." He said.

"Alright." I agreed before I left his house.

I went home and decided to finish up some of the chores I had. When I saw that it was 14:30 I changed into my red Victorian outfit before heading to the town. It was slightly cold due to it being the middle of fall but the walk to town wasn't too unpleasant. When I arrived in town I immediately went to the church ground.

I was slightly disappointed to find that the Wizard had yet to arrive. I figured it was due to the fact that I had arrived early. I watched the sea from the wall as I waited for him to arrive. I heard footsteps approaching from behind me and turned. The Wizard made his way to me with a small smile. He wore his usual purple cloak, black shirt, and white pants, though I hadn't expected him to change.

I waved to him as he walked closer and he waved back. He walked over to me and I smiled at him.

"…Did you wait long?" He asked.

"No I didn't." I replied with a smile, which he returned.

He looked down at the ground as he smiled and brushed his hand through his hair as we laughed together. We then turned and looked over the wall at the sea as the sun began to set.

"The ocean has such a nice color to it when the sun is setting. But you have to be here at the right time." The Wizard said.

"It does. I've been here a few times and have noticed that." I agreed.

"You can see stars here at night. Lots." He said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah and they seem so beautiful from here." I agreed again.

"…Hikari do you like stars?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"I love them!" I said enthusiastically.

He smiled at that and slightly blushed as he turned his head away and ruffled his hair once again. I smiled at him as he did this.

"Yeah… Me too… They relax me." He explained with a smile.

"I like to watch them for the same reason." I admitted.

"We're so similar." He stated suddenly.

I nod with a smile as we both looked up at the sky. The sun had begun to set on the horizon. The sky above was a dark blue and as it got more towards the sea the colors became purple, red, orange, and yellow as the sun slowly faded away. Stars began to illuminate the sky as it grew darker. We watched quietly as the stars appeared one by one.

I shivered slightly as it began to get cold. The Wizard looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. I gave him a small smile back. He began to walk to the staircase and I followed him.

"It's starting to get late and cold." He explained.

"Right." I agreed.

"As much as I wish to continue watching the stars with you it's best that we leave now before we both end up sick." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. It's a shame we can't continue to watch the stars." I said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming. That was fun." The Wizard said as he ruffled his hair and looked down again.

"You're welcome. I had a great time." I said with a smile.

He smiled back before we began to walk down the stairs. We reached the lane that his house belonged on and turned to each other.

"Good night." He said.

"Night." I replied with a smile.

He walked down the street to his house. I watched him go and smiled as he turned back to look at me. He waved and I waved back before he went inside his house. I turned and began to walk back to my house in the little light that remained from the setting sun.

I smiled as I entered my home and walked over to my bed. I wrote about the date in my journal before deciding to turn in for the night. In the morning after I finished my chores I'd go back to the forest to find another fugue mushroom for the Wizard.

**~The End~**

**I hope you all liked it! I did end up marrying the wizard in my harvest moon animal parade game (in fact our first child is all grown up and our second child is still a baby). **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
